The technology of wireless communication device has gained rapid growth in recent years. In a wireless communication device, the antenna transmits and/or receives wireless signals. However, antenna performance is crucial to the wireless communication device.
In order to improve the performance of the wireless communication device, antenna technology is gradually developed. Therefore, how to minimize antenna size without lowering antenna performance has become an important direction for the industries.